Who Needs Perfect
by shiksa goddess
Summary: A songfic of speak now by Taylor Swift. Beck and Jade are getting married, and Cat doesn't like it. At all. Does she do anything about it?     Oneshot. NOTE:Sorry it's formatted weird. It was ok, but I think Fanfiction screwed with it.


**A/N Hello! I went on hiatus, but I'm back! SO, I got the idea to write a songfic based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.I will also be updating my story, Heartsong. OK, bye!**

***Note:Jade is not a mean,black-loving person in here. She is a very peppy, pink loving person* **

**_I am not the kind of girl _**

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

I slipped through the door of 's church, hoping no one would see me. Everyone looked so formal, with frilly dresses and pressed suits. I looked down at my shorts and t-shirt, feeling left out. I then reminded myself that I wasn't here to mingle and make small talk. Then guilt took over me. This so wasn't like me. It wasn't right. Then I looked up and saw Beck Oliver at the altar, and remembered what I came here for.

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastel _

I looked around at the guests after slipping behind a false rose trellis. There was Andre, the best man, Robbie, a groomsman, and Trina,a bridesmaid. Then there was the West's who owned a major clothing company in L.A. They all wore sea-foam green or spring yellow outfits. Well, I guess light pink wasn't an all-too-horrible choice of T-shirt today.

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

I snuck around to the back, blending to the walls. I heard Jade's voice and took a peek through the ginourmous old-fashioned keyhole.

"Tori! It's too pink!" Jade was yelling about the shoes that had been dyed to match her dress. Tori, the maid of honor, was trying to tell her that her dress was long enough to cover the slightly over-dyed shoes. I sighed. That would've been me. Jade had asked me to be her maid of honor before she knew how I felt about Beck. I peered in again. Her dress was white with a light-pink sash, and it had odd ruffles that made her look like a croissant.

This is surely not

What you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say:

I thought about poor Beck. He probably had no idea what he was getting into when he proposed to Jade. I slid down the wall thinking about how awesome it'd be if I had the courage to object.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

I'd whisper to him, "Let's run away." and we'd meet after he made some excuse about having to slip out for a sec. He'd protest, and I'd giggle and say "They said speak now, that's what I'm doing."

Fun gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems I was uninvited

By your lovely bride-to-be

I saw everyone laughing and shaking hands until the door opened, and out walked Jade, while the organ player played "Here comes the bride" which I always thought sounded more appropriate to play at a funeral.

I tiptoed over to the window, where I snuck behind the paisley curtain, but let myself see what was going on. I feel a little meloncholy, because Jade and my friendship fell apart when I told her about Beck. She immediately revoked my invitation and left me crying in the middle of Panera Bread.

She floats down the aisle

Like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me

You wish it was me, don't you?

Jade walked gracefully down the aisle , and I gagged because the whole thing was just too fake. She looked like she was competing for Miss America, not getting married. I looked at Beck and thought about the last time I'd seen him.

"You know I'd rather marry you." We were sitting by a lake, and I was turned away, not wanting to talk to him.

"Then why aren't you?" I said, looking down at my blue pedicure.

"Because, she needs support more than you do. She needs something to hold on to. But once she finds someone else, _we'll _get married."

"So you're letting yourself be used."

"Well..."

"If you can't stand up for yourself, then why would I want to be with you!"

I ran away. But of course I wanted to be with him. He knew it too.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

I kept thinking of that same daydream, like a song on repeat. I tried to convince myself it would never happen.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

Your time is running out

And they said, "speak now"

It kept playing, and in my mind I dared myself or Beck to do something. But Jade was now at the altar, and time was running out.

I hear the preacher say

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

The ceremony went on, and I stayed in my own little world until I heard Father Dougherty say "Speak Now or forever hold your peace."

The room went silent, I knew I had to do something-Now. I raced to the beginning of the aisle, my chignon bouncing, and just as the preacher was about to pronounce Beck and Jade husband and wife, I screamed, my hands and voice shaking

"WAIT!"

Horrified looks from

Everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you

Everyone looked at me in a mix of shock, horror, and hate. Especially Jade. I caught her eye and she gave me a death glare. I ignored it, because then I saw Beck, smiling at me and looking at me like he knew I was the one.

"I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl "

That's exactly what I said to Beck when he came up to me. I was giddy, and out of breath, and I heard everyone gasp when

He kissed me

So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said speak now.

I whispered that in Beck's ear then, ran out of the church. Everyone was in an outrage and started yelling at me,but I didn't care. I jumped into my blue Jeep as Beck told everyone he was sorry, and goodbye.

And you say

Let's run away now

I'll meet you when

I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around when they said

"Speak now"

Beck somehow slipped away from the mob and ran out and into my car.

He said we should go far away, elope. He told me that he realized what a mistake he had made and was going to leave. He hugged me and told me how happy he was that I was there when they said "Speak Now".

Epilogue

Beck and I drove to Las Vegas and got married at the Elvis Chapel 2 days later.

It's been 5 years, and he has a successful acting career and I'm a fashion designer. I'm also a stay-at-home mom. Beck and I have a beautiful 4 year old daughter, Elisse and are currently expecting another girl. We haven't heard from the Hollywood Arts gang, except for Tori and Andre,( who are also happily married) and thought it was romantic, eloping and all. As for Jade, she is married to a bank owner, and seems to be really happy, according to the magazines.

Our lives may not be perfect, but who really needs that?


End file.
